Marble
by Val-Creative
Summary: A glass prize was all he seemed in worth. Zero and Aido. Spoilers for Season 2. Oneshot.


-

-

It had been years— _YEARS past his cherished memories of childhood_—since Aido Hanabusa had been sentenced into a _time out_. Of all the surprises to go on that month! And having that judgment passed by human girl of all things!

It was unfathomable! Unreasonable!

Sulkily, the blonde prisoner to Zero Kiriyu's spacious single dorm room crossed his arms, stopping the impatient prowling around the coffee table and flopping down on a couch. Upon plush impact, he let out a haughty _harrumph!_

All he had wanted was a little bite, a quick meal. Where was the harm in that? The stray human down the hallway had consented, _dammit_! Aido was not the villain in this story! And it's not like he was going to completely drain the boy either. He understood the Council's rules!

And _yet still_— Aido was mistakenly treated with such poor regard that early evening, his escapade being rudely interrupted as he was yanked roughly by the collar of his pale yellow sweater.

The green-eyed boy 'Damien' once pressed up sweetly against Aido's chest then snapped out his dreamy trance to glance around confused at Yuki Cross standing between him and Aido with her silver weapon unsheathed, and the male prefect fisting the thick wool sweater with both hands and slamming the 'innocent' vampire against the opposite wall none too kindly.

Where did that bastard Kiriyu get the nerve to so much as _TOUCH_ a noble blood? Aido only allowed one sole individual to _EVER _abuse him like that.

_'Kaname-sama…why…?'_

His facial expression dropped into a newer, uncomfortable somber frown. The blonde vampire softened his rigid body to sink against the padded fabric of the upholstery as he reached into his vest pocket. Holding up his most precious treasure into the light of the full moon, between his fingers, Aido stared into the shine of the fat marble to sink deeper into a sense of losing what everything meant.

Whatever Kaname was up to…whatever he wouldn't trust him with…

…a glass prize was all he seemed in worth.

Sucking in an irritated breath, Aido rolled the cerulean-colored ball therapeutically between his palms, savoring the timeless and delightful feel of cold. He rolled his neck to the side absently, slipping back into his conventional persona to ask another _weaker_ vampiric presence drifting behind him, "How _ever_ do you manage to stay awake throughout the day _and_ the evening?"

"It gets easier after practice."

The noble smiled broadly at his honesty, exposing his fangs to Zero as he craned his neck cushioned by the hunter-green couch back to stare pointedly at the teenager. "No snappy comeback this time?"

"Not in the mood." The same color of the glass ball— _the words similar to turquoise or aquamarine fit appropriately_— glittered like little menacing shards into the other boy.

"How severely disappointing, Kiriyu-kun. I was sort of hoping to get on your nerves a couple more times before retiring."

An upside down Zero stared back unwavering into the vampire's serious gaze, something only a true hunter would have been able to do without flinching or drowning into hypnotism, the smallest twitches of a smirk shifting his lips. "The night is still young, and you've done a good job so far."

The silver-haired teenager blinked, somewhat rattled when Aido let out a bell-like but clearly _hateful_ laugh, putting away the marble and instead holding up a black box the size of a matchbox.

"These are yours, I believe. Or whoever…you _borrowed_ them from…"

As Zero took them from his companion's outstretched hand wordlessly, blankly, Aido lifted a fine eyebrow at him. "Not even a simple thank you. Your manners need improvement, boy."

After a moment, before he could swallow the blood tablet secured between his sullen fingers, pinched it into colorless dust. "_Don't_…call me that."

"That is a dangerous look. Have I offended you?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself."

"You do not frighten me, _boy_."

In a matter of seconds, Aido found himself down the long steel barrel of the infamous Bloody Rose. Above him, Zero emotionlessly clicked back the safety. The blonde vampire sighed, not moving in his lounging position and spoke as if he were very bored, "Put down the gun."

"You will have to pry it from my cold dead fingers first, _vampire_."

As large turquoise eyes continued to peek up at him through long blondish bangs, the teenager suddenly gripped his left hand on his wrist, struggling with the weight of his gun. Somehow…it had gotten _heavier_…

"Is it a challenge you desire?"

Not wanting at the very least to appear beaten, the silver-haired boy clicked back on the safety and threw his gun across the carpet. "I did that on my own account. I can still fight you without it." Zero leaned over Aido with the full weight of his arms, panting, focusing his gaze instead on the vampire's chin. A droplet of sweat rolled down his jaw, landing on Aido's cheek.

Dried unusable blood, Kaname Kuran's blood-garnet eyes became feverish and passionate when his leader was angry. But _this _boy— in his silvery, shiny hematite eyes— there was no passion for life. They were empty hunks of metal. When scratched, hematite turned blood red. During feeding, did Zero's eyes glow that same sinister color?

"You are one of us. Not a pureblood, not a noble, not even ordinary, but you are not among the living."

Watching the teenager's chest snap inward by a sharp intake of breath, the blonde said cheekily, "And don't think that nonsense about _'I will never be like you monsters!_' will ever work on me." Aido almost felt disappointment by how easy it was to rile him up. Trailing his musing finger down the line of vein on Zero's neck, the vampire leered, "You have drunk from a mortal this night. I can almost smell her blood on your breath—"

"—what do I care about what you know?" Aido licked his dry lips hungrily, tongue aching to trace his companion's hollow tender spaces of flesh.

Gathering his hands into soft silver hair, pulling down lightly on the strands, he whispered huskily, "Then you should ignore me like the others. I am nothing more then a beautiful toy to them, a bothersome item to my superiors, a prize to be bartered off." Sadly, Aido removed his hands, and closed his eyes. "Let me rest. As tempting as real blood is, I will not attack anyone tonight."

The silver-haired boy found his breath once more, willing himself away to rub petulantly at the areas where Aido's fingers had brushed, working up a grumble of "_I don't trust you_."

"I'd imagine that not only would Yuki Cross be upset with you if she knew you were ill-treating your charge but your hunter association would not also not take the news well." Aido informed him with a very self-satisfied air, lengthening his limbs onto the spread of the green couch and tucking his arms beneath his head.

"You think you are the only one who is being used…"

Aido's pale right hand clenched instinctively around the oversized turquoise marble from his pocket, the growing crack in the moonlit stone signaling the wider invisible deviate as he echoed dully with tall shadow standing the doorway, "_You can never understand_."

-

-

_end._

* * *

**_VK_**_ belongs to its respected creators. But I might own Damien. Poor Daimen. And what fun angst it was! I've never tried a piece between **Zero **and **Aido** before. It came out looking pretty nice if you ask me. Call this the hidden scene after episode 3. This not really considered yaoi other then some touching but you can probably classify this as **momentary boy attraction **if you want. __That is what I was trying to get across anyway. They are such fascinating characters; why not put them in the same room as each other? Heh. Not betaed. This was more of an experimental piece for my own benefit. **Reviews** are most appreciated! Did it interest you at all? Confuse you? Craptastic in general? Feel free to be honest and I hope you enjoyed! :D_


End file.
